Packers and Vlad
by PinkPanther123
Summary: Failed challenge response posted by MetaliHead2x4. PLEASE REVIEW, THEY'RE LIKE COOKIES : Vlad tries to buy the Packers...again. BUT WHAT HAPPENS! Randomness, FTW! Vlad gets -- not what you think, read to find out. I didn't put a "K" for nothing. REVIEW!


_:D CHALLENGE RESPONSE!! xD I think I'm getting addicted to challenges...*Tics* :D Anyway. ENJOYYY :D :D xD xD _

_**EDIT: I DISQUALIFY MYSELF FROM THE CHALLENGE. NOT ENOUGH WORDS. STUPID IMAGINATION. BUT, I STILL HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. :) (MAD AND HAPPY) xD**_

**Vlad tries to buy the Packers...and fails. Miserably.**

_**I added the "miserably" :)**_

"Oh butternuts!" Vlad groaned as he hung up. The Box Ghost floated to the right of Vlad, curiously looking over his shoulder at the papers on the wood desk.

They were in the library of the mansion which also was the entrance to Vlad's laboratory via the gold football perched on top of the fireplace. Skulker was staring into the flames next to the fireplace, and was silent for the most part. The Box Ghost, however, was being the pestering one that he usually was.

"What does this do?" He wondered, playing with the stapler. Vlad, having explained to the blue ghost almost five times that day on what it does, clenched his teeth. Suddenly six staples shot out of the stapler and hit the wall, almost missing Vlad. Vlad growled loudly,

"**You fool**! **Put that stapler down right this moment and sit down**!" Vlad roared, pointing to a chair next to the desk. For once in his life, the Box Ghost followed orders without a "Fear me.".

"What is wrong?" Skulker asked, raising his mechanical eyebrow. Vlad narrowed his eyes at a Packers display that had so conveniently placed itself right next to the fireplace.

"Those wretched fools won't let me buy the Packers. Say, Skulker, would you care to...?" Vlad trailed off, glancing at Skulker meaningfully. Skulker shook his head though.

"I have nothing to gain, there are no rare prey in this situation." Skulker replied. Vlad clenched his teeth, but otherwise was calm.

"What about the Phantom boy? I'll give you him?" Vlad persisted. Skulker growled slightly.

"I know you won't. If you do manage to catch him, he'll become your apprentice. If you don't catch him, I still have a chance. Really, the choice of not helping you has more benefits."

"Skulker—**Oh, will you stop that**!" Vlad growled at the Box Ghost, who was tugging on his sleeve.

"But...." He trailed off, then zoomed out of the room. Skulker raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Good thing that asteroid made you too weak to use your powers." Skulker told a confused Vlad. Then he also left Vlad.

"B-but...?" Vlad stammered. Suddenly the Packers' coach came in, face all red. He had short gray hair with a sports headphone on. He was also wearing a green and yellow jacket with the Packers symbol on the back, and black sweat pants.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF SENDING TRAINED VULTURES WITH VIDEO CAMERAS TO SPY ON MY MEETING WITH A BUYER?!**" The Packers' coach roared, veins popping up in his neck. Vlad scowled.

"_Damn ghost vultures...."_ He thought.

The ghost vultures watched the outraged coach yell at Vlad with glee.

"Ve did good, right, Alexis?" One of the vultures said. Alexis nodded.

"Ja, good. Shall ve celebrate?" Alexis chuckled. The pair nodded, then flew away, leaving behind the sight of the Packers' coach tackling Vlad.

The End.

_...I have NO idea how I got this idea! Hmm...no idea how I got the idea? Kinda...sounds weird. Eh. The challenge was to make a story where Vlad tries to buy the Packers, but fails. This oneshot is after Phantom Planet, and I don't actually KNOW the vultures' names, so, sorry about that. By the way, 'Alexis' can be either masculine or feminine. Thank you for reading! :D And I don't know why I'm obsessed with the BOX GHOST! He's kinda cool...and lame...CAME. No...LOOL...eh. _

_Muse: WTF ARE YOU DOING...??_

_Me: TRYING to combine "cool" and "lame" so you can just walk away right now, go. BUT NOT YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON~ :D_

_~PinkPanther123_


End file.
